Entre deux eaux
by Valir
Summary: Dans un pays en plein chaos, un jeune homme et ses amis tentent de s'en sortir. Mais quel espoir avoir quand la raison semble avoir quitté le monde ? UA l'arc en ciel
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil venait de se lever et la ville grondait déjà comme une bête prête à l'attaque. Des gens empressés, le visage tendu, se dirigeaient à pied dans la même direction. Certains portaient des banderoles et des pancartes où s'étalaient des mots furieux. Depuis le temps que cela durait, personne ne se demandait plus de quoi il s'agissait. Certains boutiquiers avaient même décidé de laisser les rideaux de fer baissés pour éviter les pillages et les dégradations qu'entraînaient souvent des manifestations qui dégénéraient. Chaque jour apportait son lot de révoltes, parfois réprimées violemment, de mauvaises nouvelles venues d'En Haut et la ville comme le reste du pays s'engluaient dans une lente et longue déchéance.

Tetsu s'était résigné à cette situation et accomplissait chaque jour sa tournée, replié sur lui-même et sur sa petite vie en espérant qu'ainsi il souffrirait moins et que le cataclysme, s'il devait venir, l'épargnerait un peu. Il livrait des fruits et des légumes bios à domicile pour un petit magasin et, comme le prix de l'essence avait beaucoup augmenté, la boutique avait décidé de faire des économies en n'utilisant les véhicules que pour les livraisons hors du centre-ville. Alors Tetsu marchait et prenait les transports en communs chargé d'un énorme panier qu'il portait sur son dos. Heureusement que la ville n'était pas grande et qu'il était jeune. Il pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'avoir encore du travail quand tant d'autres avaient perdu le leur ou n'avaient aucun espoir de pouvoir passer des études à la vie active.

Il passa toute la matinée à sillonner le centre et il lui fallu fendre la foule d'un cortège hurlant contre les autorités et les nouvelles mesures qu'on allait mettre en place. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il se hâta de s'en éloigner. Cette ambiance orageuse ne lui donnait pas envie de participer on s'habitue à tout même à ça et il avait perdu l'envie de se battre. Sans compter ce qu'il lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il s'était mêlé à une manifestation…Son corps se rappelait encore des coups de pieds et des coups de matraques qu'il avait reçus de la part des forces de police qui avaient chargé la foule sur l'ordre du gouvernement. Cette contestation grandissante ne plaisait pas et Ceux d'En Haut imposaient des conditions qu'il allait falloir faire avaler de force à ce peuple. Tetsu n'avait jamais connu la violence physique avant. Jamais il n'avait frappé quelqu'un et jamais il n'avait été agressé. Ce jour où il s'était fait passer à tabac comme un criminel, lui si inoffensif, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à réparer. Et la foule lui faisait peur.

Il était fourbu lorsqu'arriva la pause de midi. Il n'était pas très costaud, le panier qu'il portait lui infligeait régulièrement des élancements à la base de la nuque et il faisait très chaud. Il se hâta quand même d'acheter un sandwich, une boisson et un journal avant de filer dans le métro pour rejoindre ses deux amis Ken et Yukki. Ils avaient le même âge, se connaissaient depuis le collège et l'amitié chez eux n'était pas un vain mot : ils étaient réellement inséparables et, depuis que l'argent manquait, ils vivaient tous les trois en colocation, assurés qu'ils étaient que ça ne pourrait jamais tourner au vinaigre. Dans le marasme général, leur lien était la seule chose solide et sûre sur lequel ils pouvaient se reposer.

Tetsu prit la ligne qui allait vers l'aéroport et sortit au milieu d'une cohue chargée de bagages. A l'extérieur, il retrouva vite « leur » banc, à une centaine de mètres du terminal d'arrivée. Pas très tranquille, ni très confortable mais les environs n'offraient pas grand-chose en espaces verts et ses amis ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner davantage de leur lieu de « travail ».

Ken et Yukki étaient déjà là. Quand les choses allaient encore à peu près bien, ils étaient étudiants. Mais ils avaient dû tout abandonner lorsque leurs familles s'étaient retrouvées dans l'incapacité de financer leurs études. Ils avaient commencé par chercher du travail mais, comme pour tant d'autres, la conjecture était si mauvaise qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Alors, en désespoir de cause, ils étaient devenus vendeurs à la sauvette. Près de l'aéroport, sur de longs morceaux de tissus, ils étalaient des souvenirs de la ville, des objets de contrebande, toute une camelote bon marché pour touristes peu regardants. Ca ne leur rapportait pas des mille et des cents, loin de là ! Les gens les évitaient et se méfiaient puisque ce genre de commerce était à la limite de la légalité. Mais Ken estimait que c'était toujours mieux que de tourner en rond chez lui ou dans la rue. Les fuites à chaque fois que la police se montrait lui procuraient même une agréable pointe d'adrénaline. Ils avaient déjà été arrêté mais on ne faisait que leur saisir leurs marchandises sans les poursuivre davantage : plus assez de moyens pour courir après tout le monde ou peut-être que la police se montrait un peu moins regardante depuis que des systèmes D de toutes sortes se développaient. Yukki trouvait ça beaucoup moins drôle que Ken mais il avait confiance en sa débrouillardise et l'accompagnait toujours partout.

Tetsu s'assit au milieu d'eux, sur le banc. Leur marchandise était posée à côté dans des sacs et Yukki était en train de compter ce que leur avait rapporté la matinée. Tetsu remarqua une pancarte en carton pliée qui dépassait du sac de Ken.

- Tu as l'intention d'aller au rassemblement ce soir ?

- Ouais ! Et Yukki aussi, affirma Ken. Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas ?

- Non effectivement, répondit Tetsu avec un sourire fatigué. Faites attention tous les deux. Devant il y a les flics et derrière, les casseurs. Je n'aime pas vous savoir au milieu de ça.

- Tu sais que si tout le monde réagissait comme toi, personne ne protesterait et ces salauds pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient de nous ?

Ken avait parlé calmement mais Tetsu savait bien que son attitude énervait cet éternel rebelle pas du tout décidé à courber l'échine. Ken ne se remettait pas d'avoir dû abandonner ses études d'ingénieur. C'était un ambitieux qui visait haut. Il avait travaillé dur au lycée puis en prépa pour intégrer son école, ses parents s'étaient privés pour lui payer de bonnes études, il se savait doté d'un gros potentiel, il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, tout les efforts nécessaires et il avait été prêt à en faire encore d'autres. Il était intelligent, bosseur, débrouillard, prêt à attraper à bras le corps la moindre chance pour peu qu'on la lui eût donné. Au lieu de ça, on avait brisé ses rêves. Il se retrouvait victime de problèmes causés par d'autres et ces autres lui avaient tout volé, l'avaient descendu en plein vol…Depuis ça Ken accumulait de plus en plus de colère, rêvait de revanche sociale et de vengeance envers tous les responsables de ce gâchis.

Tetsu n'osa pas répondre. Il se sentait lâche comparé à Ken. Il déplia son journal et vit qu'à la une s'étalait la nouvelle de la fuite des plus riches à l'étranger pour ne pas être mis à contribution dans le redressement du pays. Ce gros titre associé à la remarque de Ken et à son propre renoncement lui donna la nausée.

Yukki fit rebondir la conversation en disant d'un ton indulgent :

- Ken tu sais bien que Tetsu ne s'est pas remis de son passage à tabac. Ca craint de plus en plus, les gens deviennent dingues avec tout ce qu'il leur tombe dessus. Ca fait des mois qu'on gueule et qu'ils nous ignorent là-haut. Je commence à penser que ça ne sert à rien…

- Ouais peut-être…, marmonna Ken. Je m'en fous, je continue. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de me laisser marcher dessus sans réagir. Va falloir qu'ils me tirent dessus pour que je la boucle ! Et si jamais on monte encore d'un cran dans l'action…je ne serai peut-être pas le dernier à participer. Regarde-les ces types cousus d'or qui détalent comme des lapins ! s'écria-t-il en pointant le journal. Et pendant ce temps, c'est nous qui payons les pots cassés ! Malheur aux faibles encore et toujours ! Ca a toujours marché comme ça, partout, tout le temps ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme en voyant ça ? Non vraiment, je ne fermerai pas ma gueule quoi qu'ils fassent !

- Et tu feras quoi ? demanda Tetsu qui adhérait à cent pour cent avec ses opinions en dépit de ses craintes. Tu vas prendre d'assaut le Parlement ?

- J'sais pas…répondit Ken dont le regard s'était fait noir de colère. En tout cas, y'en a certains qui mériteraient de se prendre une bombe dans la tronche…

Après ça, ils se mirent à manger dans un silence préoccupé. Tetsu se sentait mal à l'aise autant qu'admiratif devant la combativité de Ken. Y croire à nouveau…C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour être de nouveau capable de se battre. Mais il lui semblait que son corps n'avait plus ni énergie ni volonté. Contrairement à Ken, il avait toujours été de nature assez pessimiste. Et là, découragé, démoralisé, il n'avait pas à y croire suffisamment pour retourner dans la bataille. Ceux d'En Haut étaient infiniment plus puissants qu'eux. Quel avenir leur restait-il sans diplôme et avec un pays ruiné ? L'avenir lui semblait irrémédiablement bouché. Ken et Yukki le savaient mais leurs conversations tournaient toujours de la même manière : Tetsu ne voyait plus l'intérêt de franchir le pas de la lutte tandis que les deux autres se battaient sans grand espoir mais parce qu'il valait mieux ça que de se laisser docilement écraser.

Conscient que ce sujet attristait Tetsu, Yukki s'empressa de parler d'autres choses plus légères. Il parlait moins et moins haut que Ken mais il était le plus sensible des trois aux atmosphères et aux sentiments d'autrui. Il savait Tetsu plus fragile qu'eux deux et beaucoup trop cérébral pour son propre bien. Tetsu réfléchissait sur tout, analysait tout et finalement relativisait tout également ce qui l'empêchait de se jeter dans une action. Ken se posait moins de questions parce qu'il marchait à l'instinct et à la spontanéité et Yukki se sentait plus proche de sa vision des choses. Les rapports dans le trio étaient donc répartis ainsi : Ken et Yukki étaient souvent de mèche mais n'en aimaient pas moins Tetsu qu'ils protégeaient autant que ce dernier veillait sur eux. Ils étaient trop unis pour que leurs différences de réaction face aux troubles les séparent.

Ils mangèrent vite puis il fallut se séparer pour retourner au travail. Tetsu avait mal aux pieds à force de courir partout mais l'après-midi fut moins chargé que le matin. Les temps étaient durs pour presque tout le monde et la clientèle avait un peu baissé. Tetsu était inquiet : déjà qu'il ne gagnait pas beaucoup, si les affaires n'allaient pas assez bien, il risquait aussi de perdre son job. Et là, les choses deviendraient vraiment infernales…Il se mit à penser qu'il devrait essayer de trouver un autre travail en complément mais allez savoir comment !

Il passa la fin de la journée assis dans un coin de la boutique en attendant qu'on l'appelle pour une livraison et consulta les petites annonces dans le journal qu'il avait acheté. Mais il fit chou blanc ce jour-là : il y avait peu d'offres et on demandait des diplômes ou une expérience qu'il n'avait pas. Finalement, ses employeurs le libérèrent et fermèrent soigneusement la boutique avec un rideau de fer.

Il faisait encore grand jour et Tetsu n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il décida de rester dehors pour profiter du soleil qui, à cette heure, réchauffait sans brûler. Il pensa tristement qu'à une époque qui lui semblait lointaine, les rues grouillaient de monde, les terrasses étaient bondées et on entendait les langues des touristes étrangers. Maintenant, on n'en voyait plus, il y avait partout les stigmates des fréquents affrontements de rue et les gens faisaient la tête. Tetsu en était venu à débrancher la télévision pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'avoir le moral vampirisé par les mauvaises nouvelles qui tournaient en boucle sur toutes les chaînes. Il préférait lire le journal, c'était moins violent que d'être agressé par des images.

Faute d'une meilleure idée, il se rendit sur une toute petite place, très ancienne, pavée au milieu de laquelle était plantée le Grand Olivier. Cet arbre était considéré comme un monument historique. On disait qu'il était plus vieux que la ville elle-même et qu'elle s'était construite autour de lui. Il était gigantesque avec un large tronc noueux qui s'étirait en biais avant de se déployer en une large ramure qui semblait presque trop lourde à porter. Certaines de ses énormes racines sortaient de terre et permettaient de se caler confortablement contre le tronc. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, le vieil arbre semblait malade. Il y avait des champignons sur le tronc et les feuilles étaient tachées.

Tetsu aimait venir ici quand il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit sur une racine, sortit une cigarette et écouta les bruits du rassemblement où se trouvaient ses amis qui résonnaient jusque-là. Il entendait une voix qui parlait dans un mégaphone sans en distinguer les paroles et des clameurs qui répondaient. Il y avait de l'ambiance apparemment…Le soleil couchant posait un filtre doré sous toutes choses et intensifiait les couleurs. Il aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère de cette heure-là quand tous les commerces étaient fermés.

Il lui fallut un moment, au milieu de sa rêverie, avant d'être saisi par la désagréable impression de n'être pas seul. Il y avait une respiration et des mouvements légers derrière lui…Râlant déjà mentalement d'être dérangé, il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et découvrit, adossé contre le tronc, un jeune homme qui regardait le ciel d'un air distrait. D'où diable sortait-il ? Tetsu était certain qu'il n'était pas là quand il était arrivé et il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir.

Sa première idée fut de lever le camp. Il était de mauvaise humeur et dans ce genre de moments où l'on n'apprécie pas la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout d'un inconnu. Comme si la ville n'était pas assez grande, il avait fallu qu'il vienne se poser là celui-là…

Il se leva et jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'inconnu. Il fut surpris de s'apercevoir que ce dernier le regardait à présent, comme étonné et conscient que Tetsu partait à cause de lui.

- Tu peux rester tu sais ? Moi je suis toujours ici mais ça ne me gêne pas quand il y a des gens sous l'arbre.

La réaction de Tetsu fut de sortir une excuse bidon et bredouillée comme quoi, il partait parce qu'il avait un truc à faire. Mais l'inconnu lui sortit un sourire un brin narquois :

- Menteur va…

- Hé ! râla Tetsu. Ca va hein, on va pas lancer une discussion là-dessus !

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un.

Tetsu fronça les sourcils en considérant l'inconnu. Taper la discute avec un type sorti d'il-ne-savait-où, c'était pas dans ses habitudes. En plus, il disait des trucs bizarres…

Il n'avait pas l'air d'un SDF, ne sentait pas le joint, ne semblait pas ivre…il avait juste…l'air de regarder le monde depuis la lune…Il était plutôt petit pour un homme et assez fluet mais plus préoccupant : il semblait malade. Son visage était pâle et fatigué et il se tenait contre le tronc, les jambes repliées comme s'il avait envie de dormir. Il ferma les yeux, souriant doucement et n'attendit pas un mot de Tetsu pour reprendre :

- Je sors à cette heure parce que j'aime le soleil quand il est comme ça.

Tetsu était gêné et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Ce type avait peut-être besoin d'aide non ? Il était peut-être aussi paumé que lui, Ken, Yukki et tous les jeunes dont la crise avait balayé la vie.

- Euh…excuse-moi mais…t'as besoin d'un coup de main ? T'as pas l'air très en forme. T'as un endroit où aller ?

Le sourire de l'inconnu se fit plus large et il tourna les yeux vers Tetsu :

- Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi, je ne suis pas perdu et je n'ai besoin de rien.

- T'es sûr ?

- Absolument. Ne te sens pas obligé de rester. Rentre chez toi. Mais il se pourrait qu'on se revoit si tu reviens par ici.

- Ok alors…Euh bye !

Tetsu était perplexe mais puisque ce type l'assurait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer mais puisqu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire dehors, autant aller préparer le dîner pour quand ses amis reviendraient.

Les trois jeunes hommes vivaient dans une mansarde sans séparation entre le coin cuisine et le « salon ». Pas de chambre individuelle, ça ressemblait davantage à du campement. Ils avaient récupéré trois clics-clacs pour dormir dessus. Une petite salle de bain complétait le tout. Des personnes, moins unies qu'eux, se seraient déjà gravement bouffé le nez à vivre dans cette promiscuité. Des disputes éclataient parfois mais c'était comme entre frères : le lendemain, il n'y paraissait plus. Ils avaient même bricolé un moyen simple de se faire chacun une « chambre » : ils dépliaient des paravents de manière à n'être pas vus des autres. Mais, la plupart du temps, ils finissaient par s'endormir devant la télé. Pour ce qui était de ramener des filles, la chose était évidemment impossible ils s'arrangeaient pour vivre leurs flirts ailleurs que dans leur appartement commun.

Quand Tetsu rentra, il ouvrit toutes les lucarnes du toit parce que l'odeur de pizza froide et de cigarettes de la veille imprégnait encore les lieux. Il n'aimait pas ce moment de la journée où il rentrait et se retrouvait seul face au silence de l'appartement. Dehors, il faisait encore chaud et la soirée commençait à peine mais il n'avait pas les moyens de sortir au restaurant ou en boîte de nuit. C'était un de ces moments de fins de journées si mornes et si tristes quand le vide de sa vie lui sautait à la gorge sans que Ken et Yukki soient là pour le distraire. Et une angoisse l'étreignait : pas d'argent, un boulot de misère, personne dans sa vie et un monde en train de jouer les funambules avant la chute… Combien de temps allait-il encore réussir à tenir le désespoir à distance ?

Pour bloquer une soudaine envie de pleurer, il adopta la solution habituelle : il alluma la télé et choisit l'émission la plus stupide qu'il put trouver. « Je refuse la contraception par croyance religieuse et j'ai quinze enfants ! » Super, parfait…plus le thème était éloigné de sa propre vie, plus l'émission était efficace pour se détendre sans jamais se sentir concerné. Tetsu monta le son et s'employa à faire un peu de rangement et de cuisine, un œil sur la télé pour se dire que quinze gosses braillards à élever représentaient pour lui l'enfer sur terre et que non vraiment, fallait être cinglé pour se faire une vie pareille…

Il finit par se coucher en chien de fusil devant la télé, toujours angoissé non seulement pour lui mais pour ses amis qui ne rentraient pas. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'enfin, il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Yukki entra, boitillant, toussant, les yeux rouges et gonflés et des égratignures aux coudes. Tetsu sauta sur ses pieds :

- Dans quel état tu es ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une bombe lacrymogène…p'tain ça fait pas du bien…, marmonna Yukki en s'asseyant. Il y a eu un gros mouvement de foule et je suis tombé.

- Ca a été tendu alors ?

- Ouais…il y avait beaucoup de monde et une grosse tension. Les CRS ont chargé pour nous disperser…il y a eu des arrestations et je me suis dépêché de filer.

- Et Ken ?

- Il va bien, il m'a dit de rentrer seul parce qu'il voulait faire je sais pas quoi…

Tetsu essaya d'appeler Ken mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

Les garçons, ayant déjà eu affaire aux bombes lacrymogènes, avaient un flacon de sérum physiologique chez eux. Tetsu aida Yukki à soigner ses yeux pleurant et douloureux. Il se demandait où avait pu passer Ken et espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Ce dernier ne rentra pas de la soirée. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Tetsu aurait déjà lancé un avis de recherche mais Yukki lui dit que la police ne bougerait pas pour une disparition de quelques heures. Ils allèrent donc se coucher sur leurs inquiétudes.

Ken rentra enfin, au milieu de la nuit. Tetsu ne dormait que d'un œil, tenu aux aguets par l'inquiétude. Sans se signaler, il observa Ken qui essayait de s'y retrouver dans la pénombre et qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas les réveiller. Il n'était pas blessé apparemment. Les questions pouvaient attendre le lendemain. Et comme si son corps n'avait attendu que son retour pour se détendre enfin, Tetsu s'endormit pour de bon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à mes revieweuses ! ^^**

**II/ Le Détaché. **

Le lendemain, Tetsu trouva Yukki et Ken assis devant les informations du matin qu'ils écoutaient à bas volume pour ne pas le réveiller. On parlait de la manifestation de la veille et Tetsu se rendit compte d'à quel point elle avait été violente. Il eut une grimace douloureuse en voyant certains manifestants se faire traîner par terre par les CRS ou embarqués avec brusquerie dans des fourgons. Son passage à tabac lui revint en mémoire et il fut sur le point de dire à ses amis de ne plus remettre les pieds dans ce genre de situations. Seulement, il connaissait déjà la réponse…

Il fut surpris de trouver les deux hommes attablés à un petit déjeuner assez conséquent alors que la veille, les placards de la cuisine faisaient grise mine.

- Qui a fait les courses ?

- Moi, répondit Ken. Je suis sorti de bonne heure ce matin mais j'ai galéré pour trouver quelque chose d'ouvert.

- Où t'as trouvé l'argent ?

Ken lui décocha un sourire idiot :

- J'ai vendu mon corps ! T'imagine pas comme ça rapporte !

Tetsu soupira :

- Le pire c'est que tu y prendrais plaisir si tu le faisais…

- Hé mais attends ! Ce serait pas une si mauvaise idée !

- Ken la ferme !

Ken éclata de rire mais il ajouta d'un ton pince-sans-rire, tandis que Tetsu se tournait vers la cuisine pour se verser du café :

- On se fait dix fois plus de fric en vendant son cul qu'en ayant bac plus cinq ! Le monde est cynique, soyons-le aussi !

Tetsu préféra ne pas relever, se servit son café et revint s'asseoir parmi ses amis. Yukki était resté discret et ses yeux étaient encore rouges de la veille.

- Comment tu te sens ce matin ? demanda Tetsu.

- J'ai une sale tête mais ça va.

- Tu as réussi à faire parler Ken sur son absence d'hier soir ? demanda Tetsu en coulant un regard soupçonneux vers l'intéressé qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être loin de ma mère quand t'es là !

- Ca va Tetsu, Ken est resté discuter avec des gars c'est tout, répondit Yukki. Tu ferais bien d'accélérer la manœuvre parce qu'il est 8h 20 et tu vas être en retard à ton boulot.

Effectivement, quarante-minutes pour se laver, s'habiller et se rendre à la boutique à pieds, ça faisait juste…Mais Tetsu avait horreur de se presser le matin ! Il se leva, avec un croissant encore dans la bouche, et courut à la salle de bain.

La journée s'annonçait mal car dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Sur le chemin, Tetsu râla sous son parapluie qui le protégeait mal à cause du vent qu'il en avait ras-le-bol de ce climat instable et que la météo n'avait pas prévu ça. Il allait s'amuser à faire ses livraisons sous un temps pareil ! En passant devant une bouche de métro, il fut abordé par un militant d'il ne savait quoi et attrapa son tract d'un geste machinal. C'était celui d'un mouvement révolutionnaire dont on entendait de plus en plus parler nommé les Damnés de la Terre. Tetsu trouvait certaines de leurs propositions intéressantes mais les trouvaient trop extrêmes dans leur attitude et surtout très violents. D'accord le pays était au bord de la faillite et quelques salopards avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ils avaient besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses et le système devait être sérieusement repensé mais, à les entendre, les Damnés donnaient l'impression de vouloir revenir au temps de la guillotine ! Avec des excités pareils, les choses ne pourraient aller que vers le chaos le plus total aux yeux de Tetsu. Ken lisait le fasicule qu'ils distribuaient dans la rue une fois par semaine avec un intérêt qui n'échappait pas à Tetsu même si, devant lui, il le prenait à la rigolade. Leur parti faisait campagne pour les législatives qui devaient se tenir bientôt et qui entretenaient une forte tension en même temps que toutes sortes d'attentes. Pour sa part, Tetsu n'attendait aucun miracle et ne savait même pas pour qui il allait voter.

Il jeta le prospectus dans la première poubelle venue et se dépêcha de se rendre à son travail. Il passa plusieurs heures exécrables à devoir faire ses livraisons sous une pluie battante. Enfin, vers onze heures, le ciel se décida enfin à s'éclaircir alors qu'il se rendait chez une vieille dame pour la livrer. Elle avait un « abonnement » à la supérette qui lui permettait de se faire livrer sans avoir besoin de passer commande à chaque fois. Il l'aimait bien en même temps qu'elle lui faisait un peu pitié. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle s'était mise à lui raconter sa vie comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Finalement, elle l'avait retenu chez elle une bonne demi-heure et cela s'était passé assez fréquemment à chaque fois qu'il était venu. Du coup, Tetsu s'arrangeait pour passer chez elle avant ses pauses pour ne pas prendre de retard dans les autres livraisons.

La vieille dame avait deux filles mais l'une avait fini par quitter le pays pour trouver du travail et l'autre n'habitait pas la région. Avec une mauvaise jambe et une mauvaise vue, elle ne sortait que rarement et il était évidemment pour Tetsu qu'elle se sentait seule et se raccrochait à la première âme venue avec laquelle elle pouvait discuter. Des difficultés l'avaient obligée à mettre sa maison en viager. Une vieille maison, construite à une époque où les prix devaient être encore décents et dont la valeur avait dû décupler à mesure que le quartier se faisait plutôt chic. Elle avait été actrice de théâtre. Elle lui faisait penser à ces grandes et belles dames d'autrefois qui, même âgées, imposent le respect avec une classe et une culture devenues rares. Son esprit, contrairement à son corps, n'était pas du tout diminué et Tetsu se sentait parfois terriblement ignorant quand il parcourait la montagne de livres de toutes sortes qui ornaient les étagères du salon. Comme elle avait une trop mauvaise vue pour lire, elle lui demandait souvent de lui faire la lecture à haute voix, un exercice bien peu familier à Tetsu mais qui s'y pliait sans rechigner, la sécheresse de sa gorge palliée d'un pichet de jus d'orange fait maison. Ensuite, il l'avait positivement ravie en lui apprenant l'existence des livres audio et l'avait aidée à en commander sur Internet.

Mais, ce jour-là, en arrivant devant la maison, Tetsu sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine en voyant une ambulance devant l'entrée. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait quatre-vingt-huit ans…

Sonné, il s'approcha quand même et entra dans la maison. Il tomba tout de suite nez-à-nez avec un policier qui lui jeta un regard surpris à lui et à son panier.

- Vous êtes le livreur de légumes ? C'est quoi votre nom ?

- Euh…Tetsuya Ogawa…

- Vous avez une carte d'identité ?

Tetsu ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi ça rimait mais il sortit tout de même sa carte de son sac en bandoulière et le policier y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Bon…en principe, il y a toute une procédure mais il ne s'agit que d'un simple livre. Elle vous aimait bien 'faut croire…

Tetsu sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant l'emploi au passé.

- Alors elle est morte ?

Le policier soupira :

- Oui. Mort naturelle apparemment. Ne bougez pas.

Tetsu n'en avait pas envie. Au fond, il avait très peur de voir son corps quelque part. Cette maison dans laquelle quelqu'un venait de mourir lui sembla soudain insupportable. Il se sentait si triste…Quelques secondes plus tard, le policier revint avec un livre entouré d'un ruban qu'il lui remit.

- Une petite attention de sa part, elle avait dû préparer ça à l'avance…A présent, je suis désolé mais vous devez partir.

Tetsu obtempéra et ressortit de la maison d'un pas lourd. Sur la pelouse, il y avait un homme en train de téléphoner et, comme il parlait fort, Tetsu entendit qu'il était en train de faire des projets pour la maison. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil l'homme avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Et ce sourire lui donna une telle nausée qu'il accéléra le pas et s'éloigna le plus vite possible.

Il n'eut pas la volonté de retourner à la supérette pour rendre le panier. Il était midi, il avait faim et sa charge commençait à lui faire mal aux épaules. Alors il décida de s'acheter un sandwich et de retourner se poser sous le Grand Olivier.

Ce n'était pas que de la lassitude physique, il avait aussi le moral à zéro. Carrément dans le négatif même…Cette vieille dame ne faisait pas partie de sa famille mais tout de même, c'était comme si sa mort avait rendue plus aigue la déprime chronique qu'il traînait depuis des mois. Vraiment, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour n'en plus sortir…

Une fois parvenu sous l'olivier, il laissa tomber son panier, fit quelques mouvements pour soulager ses épaules et s'assit à un endroit qui n'était pas trop humide. Puis il sortit de son sac le livre dont il avait « hérité ». Sur le ruban, il y avait son nom et son métier, c'était pour ça que le policier l'avait reconnu. C'était _La Quête du Saint Graal_, une belle édition avec des feuilles en vélin dorées sur la tranche. Tetsu connaissait l'histoire mais ne savait pas ce qui avait pu guider la vieille dame à lui donner ce livre-là. C'était déjà incroyable qu'elle ait pu penser à lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il prit une grande inspiration pour la refouler.

Puis, son sandwich dans une main et l'autre tournant les pages, il feuilleta le livre pour passer le temps.

Une heure s'écoula sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le livre l'avait complètement captivé. Tetsu n'était pas un grand lecteur mais quand il était au collège, il avait eu sa période « légendes et chevalerie ». Ce livre lui avait remémoré tout ce qui l'avait fait rêver à l'époque. Toute l'histoire était fortement teintée de religion mais le laïque qu'il était y trouvait quand même son compte. Cette histoire de quête spirituelle dans des forêts enchantées, à coups d'épreuves magiques et de combats singuliers lui semblait incroyablement lointaine et détachée de son époque et en même temps irrésistiblement séduisante. Elle était l'écho d'un monde qui avait encore un sens. Du moins, on savait lui en donner un. Il y avait là un chemin clair vers des valeurs et des qualités morales qui restaient intemporelles si on oubliait le contexte médiéval.

Galaad faisait quand même un peu tête à claques, un vrai Monsieur Parfait ! Tetsu sourit et releva la tête. Songeur, il posa le menton sur son livre. Comme la veille, autour de lui on sentait la morosité. Des affiches de campagne pour les législatives ornaient les murs et certaines avaient été rageusement déchirées. Il avait l'air malin, le paumé assis sous un arbre et plongé dans un roman aux valeurs oubliées…Et soudain, il fut pris du regret de ne pas avoir de quête à mener lui, pas d'élévation d'aucune sorte à attendre et rien à croire. Il ressemblait à quoi le Graal du XXIe siècle en crise ? « A une coupe remplie de pétrole… » lui murmura une voix dans sa tête qui sonnait étrangement comme celle de Ken.

Il poussa un gros soupir de lassitude et une autre voix -bien réelle celle-là et très douce- retentit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour Tetsu. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

Tetsu tourna la tête vers la gauche et y trouva le même jeune homme que la veille. Il faillit lui répliquer que la remarque s'appliquait plutôt à lui car il n'avait pas meilleure mine. Il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements et il avait encore l'air malade.

- Je suis à peu près certain de ne pas t'avoir dit mon nom hier. On se connaît ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire désolé :

- Pardon. Tu n'es pas d'humeur à supporter les mystères. Oui je connais ton nom mais je ne peux pas te dire comment. Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?

- Non.

Et Tetsu était sincère. Il ne ressentait plus l'agacement de la veille. Ce type avait quelque chose de très attendrissant et, puisqu'il avait du temps à tuer, il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Je suis désolé d'être un peu sauvage…Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hyde.

- Hyde…excuse-moi mais…t'as pas l'air très en forme…

Hyde sourit et passa doucement la main sur le tronc de l'olivier. Tetsu se prit à penser qu'il avait le visage le plus doux qu'il eût jamais vu.

- Je suis comme ça depuis très longtemps, répondit-il. J'y suis habitué.

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour te soigner ?

- Oh…la solution est hors d'atteinte à présent. Tout est allé beaucoup trop loin.

- Est-ce que…tu vas mourir ? balbutia Tetsu qui ne se sentait pas capable d'encaisser une deuxième mauvaise nouvelle de ce genre.

Hyde parut presque ému de le voir s'inquiéter.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas comme les autres tu sais et c'est un peu compliqué.

Il s'accroupit près de Tetsu et se pencha sur son livre :

- Bel objet !

- Oui…c'est une de mes clientes qui me l'a offert. Elle…elle est morte ce matin. Je n'étais qu'un livreur de légumes mais elle a quand même pensé à moi.

- Ca veut dire que tu étais un peu plus que ça. Parfois il suffit d'un rien pour que quelqu'un prenne de l'importance. Tu as dû lui apporter quelque chose de bien.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle était très seule et qu'elle m'a remercié de lui avoir un peu tenu compagnie.

Tout à coup, sa gorge se serra tellement qu'il ne fut plus capable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à respirer bruyamment.

- Je suis désolé…ça ne va pas fort en ce moment.

La main de Hyde se posa sur son épaule :

- Je sais…tu sens que ta vie t'échappe. Tu es balloté dans un torrent depuis longtemps et tu n'as plus la force de nager.

Comme diable savait-il ça ?

- Tu es médium ou quoi ? dit Tetsu en essayant de sourire et de se calmer.

- Tu peux le dire comme ça.

La voix de Hyde donnait à Tetsu l'envie de se laisser aller à pleurer tout son saoûl. Ce fut dur d'y résister mais une dernière bribe de pudeur l'en empêcha. Hyde ajouta :

- Je ressens la même chose que toi à propos de ce monde. Seulement, c'est moins grave pour moi que pour toi. Je souffre moins.

Tetsu releva la tête quand il fut sûr que les larmes ne s'échapperaient plus de ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? J'ai un peu l'impression que tu passes ta vie sous cet arbre. Je ne te vois pas arriver à chaque fois.

- Moi ? Je regarde. Je sais tout ce qui se passe, j'ai vu les choses évoluer depuis plus longtemps que tu ne saurais l'imaginer.

Tetsu se demanda si Hyde était entièrement sain d'esprit finalement.

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Non.

- Tu as une famille ?

- Non.

- Tu vis dans la rue ?

Les yeux noisettes et profonds de Hyde le fixaient sans chagrin, ni joie. Il avait toujours cet air de regarder depuis la lune, comme s'il n'était pas directement concerné par le monde et pourtant, incroyablement bienveillant envers lui, Tetsu. Fou ? Non, ça met mal à l'aise un fou ou c'est ridicule. Hyde était juste fascinant, Tetsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ça l'inquiétait.

- Tetsu…dans un coin de ta tête, tu sens déjà confusément ce que je peux être mais tu n'es disposé ni à l'entendre, ni à l'admettre. Tu as peur en même temps que tu hurles ton envie qu'autre chose puisse exister que ce que tu connais du monde. Quand tu seras parti, tu y repenseras à tête reposé.

Tetsu était tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. Les cloches d'une église non loin de là lui firent réaliser qu'il était l'heure de retourner travailler.

- Je dois y aller. Écoute…

Mais Hyde sourit et lui épargna de chercher une façon intelligente de prendre congé.

- Vas-y. Nous nous reverrons sûrement.

Tetsu hocha la tête, lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna avec l'esprit totalement confus. Il espérait que le reste de la journée serait plus calme parce que là, il avait son compte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis en vacances chez mes parents et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire ! Mais je terminerai cette fic avant la rentrée car après, je n'aurais plus de temps pour les fics avant un long moment ! Il ne reste pas plus d'un ou deux chapitres. Bonne lecture !**

**II/ Le sursaut**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels les évènements politiques n'aidèrent pas à apaiser les tensions. Ceux d'En Haut dictèrent de nouvelles mesures au gouvernement en échange de leur aide. Chacun s'accordait à appeler ça du chantage et les manifestations étaient désormais quotidiennes pour protester. Tous les jours, des magasins fermaient et des gens se retrouvaient au chômage. On commençait même à voir des suicides de personnes qui n'arrivaient plus à survivre avec le peu que toute cette crise leur avait laissé.

Les législatives approchaient. Les deux grands partis principaux se divisaient en celui qui était pour adopter des mesures de rigueur et celui qui était contre. Le second était évidemment largement en tête des sondages et, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore totalement blasés de la politique, espéraient beaucoup des prochaines élections.

Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'était la montée du parti anarchique des Damnés de la Terre. Personne ne croyait vraiment qu'ils pouvaient remporter les élections mais ils gagnaient de plus en plus d'audience dans les médias. Leurs discours qui parlaient de tout balayer pour recommencer à zéro et de dire un gros « merde » à Ceux d'En Haut leur attiraient de nombreuses sympathies. Partout, politiques, intellectuels ou quidam y allaient de leurs commentaires sur la façon de refonder un système à bout de souffle. On en parlait autant dans les cafés qu'à la télévision tandis que les forces de sécurité s'armaient et regroupaient leurs effectifs en prévision d'une explosion qu'elles sentaient arriver.

Pendant ce temps, Tetsu avait continué la même ennuyeuse routine que d'habitude. Il n'était pas retourné sous l'olivier parce qu'il se posait trop de questions et qu'il voulait faire un test : laisser passer du temps avant d'aller voir si Hyde s'y trouverait encore. Il avait plusieurs fois jeté un œil à l'arbre, de loin, et il ne l'y avait pas vu. Son esprit rationnel reprenant le dessus, il s'était presque convaincu que ce jeune homme si attirant n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Sa vie si morne avait donc bien besoin d'un peu de rêve pour qu'il ait eu envie de croire au surnaturel.

Le rêve pour Tetsu, c'était aussi partir. Il avait recroisé l'une de ses amies de lycée qui l'avait informé qu'elle lâchait tout et qu'elle quittait le pays vers de meilleures perspectives. C'était une idée bien séduisante et Tetsu aussi s'était pris à rêver d'un ailleurs où il pourrait se construire une autre vie. Sauf que sa situation et celle de Léonore étaient bien différentes. Elle était bardée de diplômes et, si son pays n'avait rien à lui offrir, d'autres pouvaient l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Lui, il serait aussi inutile à l'étranger que chez lui…Partout où son esprit cherchait une porte de sortie, il ne rencontrait qu'un mur de plus. Mais toutes ces réflexions ne lui parvenaient que comme à travers une brume qui les atténuait. C'était là, rangé dans un coin de son esprit à la rubrique « à ne pas approfondir ». Il faisait l'autruche pour ne pas voir à quel point il était coincé car alors, comment pourrait-il continuer ?

Il se préoccupait d'autre chose, à commencer par Ken et Yukki qui eurent quelques ennuis avec la police. Ils se firent arrêter pour leur petit commerce de contrebande. Ce n'était pas la première fois et la police, qui avait d'autres chats à fouetter, les relâchait toujours après leur avoir confisqué leurs marchandises. Cependant, Tetsu fut encore obligé de payer une caution, bien trop élevée pour son maigre salaire et ce fut de très mauvaise humeur qu'il alla récupérer ses amis. Yukki, qui sentait facilement les gens, comprit tout de suite le problème quand il vit le visage orageux de Tetsu :

- On est vraiment désolés Tet'…

- Ouais ben il serait temps parce que c'est la quatrième fois que je suis obligé de payer pour vous sortir de là ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on n'est pas millionnaires et qu'à cause de vos conneries, on va encore devoir se restreindre encore plus ce mois-ci ? Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui me démène entre nous trois !

Yukki encaissa la tempête avec calme et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Tetsu l'interrompit :

- Où il va cet abruti de Ken ?

Ce dernier les avait suivi d'assez loin et s'était éclipsé derrière le commissariat dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied dehors. Yukki répondit d'un air assez gêné :

- T'inquiète, il est juste allé parler à des potes…

- Quels potes ? C'est quoi encore ces « potes » mystérieux qu'il va toujours voir sans rien dire ? (Maintenant qu'il était lancé, Tetsu semblait vouloir aller jusqu'à bout de son coup de colère) Il m'énerve celui-là !

A grands pas furieux, suivi par un Yukki qui ne trouvait pas les mots pour l'empêcher, Tetsu contourna le bâtiment du commissariat pour s'engager dans la ruelle qui le longeait. Ken discutait avec une bande d'hommes et Tetsu, que l'énervement rendait soupçonneux, les décréta tout de suite extrêmement louches. Quand il arriva, il y eut un moment tendu pendant lequel toute la bande se retourna sur la défensive. Mais Tetsu se planta à quelques mètres de distance et brailla à Ken :

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je te sors de taule et tu disparais ? Tu fais quoi là ? Ramène tes fesses ici, j'en ai marre de tes conneries !

Il s'attira des regards moqueurs de la part des autres hommes :

- C'est qui ce gars-là ? On dirait mon père…

- Ta gueule toi !

- Hé ! Sur un autre ton ou je t'en colle une !

Ken s'empressa vite de calmer le jeu :

- Ca va les gars, il est fâché et quand il est comme ça, on ne l'arrête plus. On se rappelle, un commissariat, c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de toute façon…

Avec une assurance que Tetsu trouva encore plus irritante, Ken quitta le groupe, s'avança vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à s'éloigner avec lui. Tetsu ne vit pas le long regard consterné que Ken et Yukki échangèrent.

- Toi, pour te donner en spectacle, t'es champion ! commenta Ken sans cesser de marcher. On aurait vraiment dit une mère poule !

Il lâcha Tetsu et s'alluma une cigarette. Tetsu répliqua d'un ton aigre :

- T'as raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me fais encore chier à sauver vos fesses alors qu'on a à peine de quoi vivre ! La prochaine fois, je vous laisse en taule ça vous décidera peut-être à quitter ce foutu boulot et à en chercher d'autres qui ne vous obligent pas à vous planquer !

- T'en fais pas pour l'argent, on a de quoi tenir une semaine avec ça…

Ken sortit de sa veste une enveloppe qu'il mit dans la main de Tetsu. Ce dernier, après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, arrêta Ken en le saisissant par le bras et en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Tu fais du trafic de drogue pas vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Ca ne peut être que ça…je ne comprends pas comment tu pourrais avoir cet argent autrement et ça expliquerait tes fréquentations bizarres…

Derrière Ken, le visage de Yukki était complètement défait et Ken parut réfléchir sur la réponse à donner. Finalement, toute son assurance revint en une seconde et il répliqua :

- Ouais…supposons que ce soit ça, tu ferais quoi ? Tu ne serais quand même pas assez idiot pour me demander d'arrêter non ?

- Et tu crois que j'ai envie d'apprendre un jour que tu t'es pris une balle dans un règlement de compte ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe régulièrement dans les zones de trafic ? Ca ne te dérange pas plus que ça d'avoir rejoint ces fumiers ? Et toi, je vais te ramasser dans quel état si tu commences à prendre cette saloperie ?

- Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ken qui osa un sourire des plus provocants. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on en vend qu'on en prend. Moi je me contente de prendre le fric et si quelqu'un a envie de se bousiller avec ça, c'est pas mon problème !

Soudain, Tetsu vit rouge. Ce n'était pas tant cette histoire de drogue que l'attitude indécemment décontractée de Ken qui le mit en rage. Il était angoissé et déprimé depuis longtemps, il se faisait sans cesse du souci pour ses amis, il se sentait responsable de leur petit groupe et se croyait obligé de veiller sur eux. Il avait le sentiment de Ken et Yukki s'en fichaient totalement et que la situation lui échappait quand même.

Le coup de poing partit si vite que Ken ne vit rien venir et sa cigarette vola de sa bouche. Yukki attrapa Tetsu qui avait l'air de vouloir se jeter sur Ken et qui haletait bruyamment. Ken, au sol, n'essaya pas de rendre le coup. Il se releva tranquillement et regarda Tetsu avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Calme-toi. Tu es totalement à bout, tu vas nous faire une crise de nerfs à ce rythme.

Tetsu n'arrivait plus à parler et sa respiration était complètement erratique. Un découragement plus profond qu'il n'en avait jamais connu lui donnait envie de s'allonger là, à même le trottoir et de ne plus bouger. Yukki desserra sa prise pour lui donner de l'air mais garda un bras secourable autour de ses épaules. Tetsu garda la tête baissée, les yeux brûlants de larmes et prit de grandes inspirations rauques. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à respirer à peu près normalement et Ken lui passa une main dans les cheveux comme on console un enfant.

- Je suis fatigué Ken…

- Je sais.

- Et il n'y a pas d'avenir…

- Si, il y en aura un. Il faudrait que certains payent d'abord et nous pourrons reprendre les choses en main.

Mais pour Tetsu, ces paroles n'étaient qu'un vœu pieu. Yukki et Ken l'encadrèrent chacun de leurs bras et l'entraînèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Quand ils rentrèrent, le soleil n'était même pas couché mais Tetsu s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement d'un sommeil lourd. Ken et Yukki le laissèrent tranquille si bien qu'il s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, encore habillé dans son lit intact. Un coup d'œil lui permit de vérifier que ses amis étaient là tous les deux et qu'ils dormaient.

Sa crise de nerfs l'avait vidé, il avait l'esprit cotonneux. Il reposa sa tête en pensant se rendormir mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Encore une fois, la pensée de Hyde sous l'olivier revint l'occuper. Et si… ?

_Non, je ne vais quand même pas me lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller vérifier cette histoire ridicule ! _

Il faut croire que la partie spontanée de son caractère avait décidé de s'imposer ce jour-là car Tetsu se retrouva bientôt dehors, sous le croissant de lune, marchant dans la direction de l'olivier en se maudissant tout de même de faire une chose aussi stupide. Les rues étaient extrêmement calmes. Pas de manifestations, ni de débordements pour une fois. Et personne dans les rues parce que l'époque n'était plus propice aux soirées bars/discothèque. Tetsu avait l'impression d'avoir la ville pour lui tout seul.

Il était de plus en plus agité à mesure qu'il approchait de l'olivier. Il avait une envie terrible de voir Hyde, de lui parler…Il était certain qu'il l'écouterait et que ça lui ferait du bien. Enfin, il atteignit l'endroit et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il aperçut Hyde, debout sur les racines de l'arbre qui le regardait avec un doux sourire. Son haut blanc avait l'air de luire sous la lune mais il donnait toujours cette impression de fragilité maladive.

- Je suis là Tetsu…

Sans mot dire, Tetsu s'avança vers lui et lui prit les deux mains sans que Hyde ne fasse un geste pour les retirer. C'était la première fois que Tetsu essayait de le toucher et il se rendit compte alors que Hyde n'était pas matériel. Ses mains traversèrent les siennes comme si elles appartenaient à un esprit. Celles de Tetsu tremblaient ainsi que sa voix.

- Tu n'es pas humain…J'en suis sûr maintenant.

Sa voix se brisa. Hyde fixait sur lui des yeux débordants de tendresse et de compassion .Il dit d'une voix d'une voix douce :

- Je suis cet arbre. Je suis vieux comme cette ville. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses et vu passer beaucoup de gens. Autrefois, j'étais le symbole de la sagesse humaine et j'ai longtemps cru que l'humanité allait vers le meilleur. Aujourd'hui, ce monde s'effondre et je ne peux que regarder. Oh Tetsu…ne met pas trop d'espoir en moi car je suis impuissant et…je m'affaiblis. Tu dois trouver le courage de te relever et de te battre. Moi…je ne suis rien qui puisse d'être utile.

- Si…le seul fait de savoir qu'un être comme toi existe me redonne déjà un peu de moral. Je cherchais désespérément quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de pur autour de moi. Tu es tout ça

Il leva les mains comme pour prendre délicatement en coupe le visage de Hyde :

- Je ne peux pas te toucher et ça me rend fou…

Hyde eut un sourire triste :

- J'ai lu ton cœur la première fois que tu t'es assis ici et quelque chose en toi m'a beaucoup touché. C'est pour ça que je me suis montré. Mais je commence à me dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Pour être franc, Tetsu, ne tombe pas amoureux de moi comme je te sens sur le point de le faire. Tu souffres assez comme ça et moi, je n'appartiens pas vraiment au monde.

- Non, non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Mais laisse-moi rester avec toi cette nuit s'il te plaît. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Hyde accepta mais aucun des deux n'était vraiment dupe. Une fois assis et calé contre le tronc de l'arbre, Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de se mettre aussi proche de Hyde que possible et d'effleurer son corps du bout des doigts même s'il ne sentait rien. L'envie de l'embrasser et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir le faire était quasiment douloureuse. Et Hyde le sentait.

Malgré tout, près de Hyde, Tetsu se sentit mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti ces derniers mois. Il faisait frais mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait bougé de cet arbre pour regagner son lit. Hyde passa une bonne partie du temps à lui parler de lui et à l'encourager :

- Tu ne dois pas continuer dans cet abandon…c'est d'abord parce que toi, tu es persuadé de n'arriver à rien que ça va vraiment se produire. Secoue-toi, quitte ce pays et recommence ta vie ailleurs. Ce serait sûrement le mieux à faire. Tu dis que tu ne trouveras rien mais tu n'as même pas essayé !

- Je sais…Ken a longtemps essayé de me donner des coups de pieds aux fesses mais depuis quelques temps, il ne le fait plus. Il doit croire que je suis un cas désespéré. Et lui et Yukki continuent de lutter pendant que je me morfonds. Je dois être lâche…

- Non pas lâche, seulement désespéré. Je peux t'en donner un de coup de pied aux fesses ?

- Étant donné que tu vas me traverser, ça ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup d'effet !

Hyde eut un petit rire avant de poursuivre :

- Quelqu'un comme toi à beaucoup à donner. Tu es intelligent, dévoué, rigoureux dans tout ce que tu fais, affectueux et tu meurs d'envie de te rendre utile de quelque façon que ce soit. Les hommes comme toi sont des puits de bonne volonté et d'amour qu'on ne doit pas laisser perdre. Cherche les occasions de mettre toutes ses qualités à profits. Je suis sûr qu'il y a déjà des gens qui seraient perdus si tu n'étais pas là.

- Mouais…Ken et Yukki me le disent.

Tetsu se sentait un peu rasséréné. En tout cas, il avait bien compris qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de l'atonie même s'il ne savait toujours pas comment faire. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir tout de suite. Hyde lui parla de tout ce qu'il avait vu et jamais son attention ne se détacha de sa voix et de son visage surnaturellement beau. Ne pas tomber amoureux ? Aucune histoire possible ? Il le savait très bien mais malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard.


End file.
